What About Us
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: CHERYL X TONI: Cheryl is coming to grips that she's into girls, very into girls. Except she's not ready to come out just yet for fear everyone will see her differently. Toni isn't afraid of showing her interest even if Cheryl tries to repel her. When Toni hears Cheryl practicing music late at school she's left wondering what else the baddest babe at Northside High is keeping hidden
1. Chapter 1

The song for this fic is Davina Michelle - What About Us (Pink Cover)

CHERYL'S POV:

The start to my day had been a rocky one no less. My crab of a mother criticizes my red underwear as being too sexuals, as if my master plan in the locker room would be to seduce every single girl.

"Sin is sin, Cheryl." She simply said with a parting glare.

My eyes couldn't roll hard enough. I persisted with my outfit, a black top that buttoned down the middle with a red pleather skirt and black high heels. My long red hair curled down my sides. I sat in my vanity chair to apply my makeup. On my right eye, I missed my eyelashes and stuck the brush into my eye. The pain wasn't terrible but I used the sudden burst of feeling and latched onto it. My eyes leaked, then tears slid down my face. The reflection that stared back at me was as still as a statue. A statue that now had to reapply her foundation due to discolored streaks down her face.

I didn't bother bidding a goodbye, for we weren't ever that close to suddenly miss each other's presence.

The driver waited for me to get comfortable and obligatorily asked, "Where to, Miss?"

I had half a mind to tell him to drive as far as the tank would allow, then I'd figure it out from there...but I told him my obligatory answer, "School."

My scowl had taken over my face when he walked around to open the door for. I marched through the throng of miscreants while I attempted to reduce contact. Poor decisions were contracted upon touch and influence. Believe it or not, I wanted to keep my head down most days, command the River Vixens at practice, and try to not make every minute count until I had to go home where the excuse of schoolwork and coeds would dwindle away.

I spotted Josie by her locker, my chest perked up as I walked up. "Hey," My heart beat a bit faster at the sight of her. "How's this pussy cat this morning?" I said cheerily.

Her eyebrow cocked as she tilted her head my way. "I'm a pussy cat no more, remember?" Slight irritation worked in her voice. She shut her locker. "But I'm doing fine, even though the girls won't talk to me." Sadness rang in her eyes.

My hand went to her shoulder and rubbed up and down. "I'm sorry. Anything I could do?" The hope in my voice was evident. I just hope it didn't scare her away. I leaned my back against a locker.

"As long as we're still on for this afternoon session after practice? I need the distraction." She took in the probably sad expression on my face and backtracked. "Not that you're a distraction, Cheryl. We're friends. I like helping you with your music, feels like it's giving me a purpose outside of my own music quandary." She glanced at her phone, then perked up. "I've got to meet up with Chuck before first." She gave a thrilled grin that reached her eyes.

Now that they were dating I felt a stab in the chest at every realization that she wasn't into me or into girls. However, I was a glutton for punishment so I sought out her affection anyway.

I gave a friendly smile because Chuck had done a one-eighty personality wise in the past few months. Did I trust him to not break Josie's heart? But who was I kidding? Everyone's heart broke at some point.

With my gaze forward, I concentrated on not cracking under the pressure around me be perfect all the time, to look a certain way, to like a certain person, to have a certain net worth. What if I was none of those things? Or worse, what if I turned out to be all of those things?

My self-examination had broken when I felt a heavy pair of eyes on me from all the way down the hall. I looked up as Toni Topaz clunked down the hall like she didn't give a flying fuck that anyone that wasn't a Serpent was judging her by the quality of clothes she wore, the pink tinged hair, and the girl gang attitude she emanated.

Her dark eyes slid up and down my body in admiration without fear that anybody would see. The closer she got the more my body heated up under her gaze.

I could feel my body tighten and relax at the same time, but I wasn't sure which I was supposed to follow through on.

My frustration came out as, "What?"

She didn't walk my way. Instead, she kept on down the hall. "Nice outfit, Cherry Bomb." She gave a small grin that could only be described as teasing. By her locker, she took out a few materials.

I swept my eyes over her flannel, mesh aesthetic a few times. More times than I should've. Enough times that I felt a bead of interest form in my mind and in other places.

The last time she looked up and caught my gaze, which didn't break for several seconds until Jughead and Sweet Pea came up to her with scowls that had nothing to do with our staring contest.

I used her distraction to escape this sexually frustrating nightmare. It wasn't a secret that Toni was into girls as well as guys. She even directed her interested gaze at my ass before, but for some reason I hadn't considered her to be out. Maybe it was because I wasn't out and my attention had been on another friend that could claim Black Girl Magic.

My head dropped to my desk after the bell rang.

"Psst."

I ignored it.

"Cheryl, are you okay?" Veronica asked quietly.

I put on a fake yawn when I sat up, my hand covered my mouth as I would do if I yawned in public. "Just tired."

From the holes drilled into the side of my face I could tell that she didn't believe me. Many times I considered telling Veronica about my interest in girls. Well, it was more than interest. Whenever I was about to unload I couldn't help but assume she'd think I had a thing for her. That was a rational fear, wasn't it? To be fair, I sort of had when she first moved her, but it quickly dissipated when I got to know her more. She actually had been there for me quite a bit, whether she realized it or not. So, no. I didn't see her as anything more. Besides, her and Archie were clamoring to bang each other around every dark corner.

"We can talk later," She left it at that as class started.

I skipped lunch today. Sitting around and making small talk wasn't in me today. So I sat in the student lounge with a pen and paper. I'd been trying to write my own song but so far nothing came to me. Goes to show how little inspiration was actually in this small, drab murderville after all. It was so boring it drove people to kill for entertainment. Thankfully, that had been behind us now.

I tried to get more comfortable in the chair, so I brought my legs over the arm of the chair and tried to relax. My pen tapped the empty notebook for most of lunch. I was about to get up when Toni entered to get something from the vending machine. I was a bit embarrassed to admit I was frozen in place by my rapidly beating heart at the sight of her. Part of me couldn't believe that I checked her out earlier, where had those balls gone?

She bent down to get her snack, her eyes came to mind to find me yet again checking her out.

I looked away quickly while I tried to hide my reddened face. I hummed to try and ignore the tension in the air, the tension I wasn't sure I wanted to feel. Least of all with her.

My body tensed even more when she walked over to me.

She stopped a few feet in front of me, her eyes on my legs for long enough for me to know that she wanted me to know. "What are you working on?" She bit into a small cookie.

The heat that emanated from my pussy was outrageous and I wasn't sure why. Why this sudden attraction to Queen of the Buskers?

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She persisted.

My eyes roamed over her face. Although, very beautiful, I couldn't figure out what laid behind those eyes or that mouth. I watched her lick a few crumbs off her bottom lip that arguably made me clench. Out of frustration, I pointed one high heeled foot in the air then swung over my legs so I could sit up.

"Hot panties."

I stood, not expecting to stand so much taller than her when I looked down on her. Albeit, there was a sliver of me that liked the power it represented over us. "What are you doing?"

Her amusement signified that she wasn't all that intimidated. "Trying to make friends." She offered one of her cookies super close to my face. It wasn't meant to make me uncomfortable but it had.

My hands smacked it away from me, then I backed away. "Sorry, Biker Babe. We'll never be friends." I said confidently.

She cracked a grin at me. "Well, this 'Biker Babe' likes a challenge." Her voice not shy of sexual interest.

I was halfway convinced that my pussy would leak the precum down my leg on my way out and give me away but thankfully that didn't happen. What did happen was that I was a mega bitch to the girls during Vixen practice.

To them, it was just another Tuesday I'm sure. I hadn't meant to direct my confusion and swirling urges at them but they were in direct line of sight. I could yell at them and tell them how much they sucked without anyone really being surprised.

At the end of practice, I spotted Josie and Veronica talking quietly in the locker room. I focused on getting dressed in my clothes, they were a mask as good as any.

I hated to actually give off malice vibes to my actual friends but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted all of the control and none of it at the same time. Making life decisions were hard, especially when you were a teenager. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to come out to anybody yet, but I didn't want to become bitchier because of it. So I made a silent agreement to myself that I'd try to tone it down and try my hand at finding happiness within myself.

The very thought made me want to dance, but dance on someone's face. Maybe I'd dance on mommy's face. Or Nick St. Clair's. Or Toni's. I was surprised at myself for quickly dismissing her from the category of vile hell-beasts that those two were. Frankly, I didn't know much about her other than she was a Serpent, ergo she was from the South Side, and she was Bisexual. I was almost envious that she knew so much about her sexuality to put it out there for everyone to judge. I wondered what experience had she had that made her realize she wasn't strictly dickly.

My head shook at Josie's calling. "Yeah?"

She eyed me warily. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Of course." I plastered on a smile. "You ready for some girl, music bonding?"

The look on her face was one of fear or disappointment. "Actually, Cheryl, I'm going to have to reschedule. Chuck planned this awesome secret date for us tonight that I need to get ready for. You know my mom's out of town so we kind of have to maximize our time together. Please don't hate me." She tacked on for good measure.

Inwardly, I wanted to scream because I'd been looking forward to this all day. Outwardly, I offered a supportive smile.

"Totes understand you want to spend time with Bae. We can reschedule for another day."

She exhaled a breath of relief. "I'm so glad you're not mad."

Try ripping heads off of barbies angry, but I couldn't show it. I tucked it down deep so no one would know I was crazy off my rocker.

"Do you want to help me get ready?"

My anger subsided at the offer because it would involve my seeing her change into many possible outfits and touching her to do her makeup. However, there was a sore knot in my chest that I wouldn't be able to get out by going to Josie's whilst singing Tegan and Sara songs in my head.

"Thanks for the offer but I need to sing for a bit."

Her chocolate brown eyes held something akin to pride. "Well, then go get it." She pulled me into a hug.

I sunk into it because I needed the comfort from someone that cared about me.

She squeezed me tight in a playful manner but there had also been a worrying seriousness on her end. She could tell something was going on with me.

"I'm fine," I assured her but it fell flat.

She didn't believe me in the slightest. "Alright, I'm about to cancel so you can tell me what's going on."

"No!" I said a little too loudly. It came more from a place of fear and unreadiness to talk more than it did from my wanting her to spend less time with me and more time with Chuck. I stroked my hair. "I mean, I actually could use the alone time with music. You should go have fun with your man." I hoped I kept the jealousy out of my voice.

A huff left her. "Okay, but only if you're sure?"

I nodded. My hand went to her shoulder. "I'll text you later." I said before I walked. Tears stung my eyes as I walked down the lonely, darkened halls of our near empty school. Liking someone that didn't like you back was one heartache but liking someone that didn't like you back because you were the same gender was another heartache. One that I didn't wish on my worst enemy.

I was thankful that it was getting late in the afternoon as it usually did after I did my homework in the school library. It beat sitting in my enormous, gothic, cold room in an even bigger house that didn't hold a piece of love in its walls.

I waited until I was sure the school was empty because I knew Josie had a deal with the janitor to lock up the only open door left for her. I had imagined this session would go differently. That Josie would be on the piano or guitar and I'd be the one singing covers because I couldn't come up with stupid words of my own.

One thing my mother didn't know was that I pulled out my old keyboard at night, plugged in my headphones, then practiced until my eyes could barely stay open. The last few weeks I'd been practicing Pink's 'What About Us'. I'd been excited to let Josie finally hear it but I guess it would have to wait.

My attempts to write my own song died off. I finally stop sneaking peeks at the grand piano and rushed my way over. I wanted to tell Josie how I felt but I knew there was no way she'd feel the same. So I was stuck to admire from beside her and watch her and Chuck be happy. What about my happiness?

A breath of exuberance left me at the stroke of the keys. The lyrics fell from my memory as I played. "We are searchlights, we can see in the dark. We are rockets, pointed up at the stars. We are billions of beautiful hearts. And you sold us down the river too far. What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? What about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? What about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? What about love? What about trust? What about us?"

I tried not to think about Josie but it was hard. She'd been my point of focus while I practiced this for weeks. All that emotion poured out.

"We are problems that want to be solved. We are children that need to be loved. We were willin', we came when you called. But, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh. What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers? What about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? Oh, what about love? What about trust? What about us? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? What about love? What about trust? What about us?"

Something in my broke and I suddenly didn't give a care about who knew what I preferred. I wanted to take my hands off the wheel and let the car do the rest of the steering. I was so over fearing rejection or love. I was giving up my own sanity to keep this part of me from the world when there was a strong chance the world wouldn't care nearly as much as I thought. I had to believe that.

My head flew back in enthusiasm as my fingers worked the keys. "Sticks and stones, they may break these bones. But then I'll be ready, are you ready?" I smiled to myself. "It's the start of us, waking up, come on. Are you ready? I'll be ready." I was emboldened by the flood of emotions. "I don't want control, I want to let go." Tears pricked my eyes. "Are you ready? I'll be ready." I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. "'Cause now it's time to let them know. We are ready, what about us? What about us?" What about all the people that didn't have control over who they loved regardless of gender. Didn't we get to be happy? "What about all the times you said you had the answers? So what about us? What about all the broken happy ever afters? Oh, what about us? What about all the plans that ended in disaster? Oh, what about love? What about trust? What about us? We are searchlights, we can see in the dark."

The song ended and ease off my chest felt like a breath of fresh air. I just wish I could actually put that confidence in practice. At the end of the day, I didn't think I could brave this coming out. Not when I wasn't certain that no one would stick by my side. Kevin probably would. "Nice song,"

I turned around so fast it was wonder I didn't snap something.

Toni leaned in the doorway with her bag over shoulder. Her petite arms crossed over her chest in her Serpent jacket.

My face immediately reddened. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much like all of it." She gestured to me. "You can really sing."

I quickly gathered my things. "I need to get home, it's late."

She walked into the room and it suddenly felt a lot smaller. "You don't sing with that much emotion without going through something."

I ignored her as I headed for the door.

Her hand reached out for my bicep and it stopped me cold. "I don't think you're as She-Devil as you want everyone to believe, Cheryl Bombshell." Her eyes ran over my face. "I've had that look on my face before." She closed the distance between us. "If you ever want to talk I'm around."

I looked down at her hand on me, my heart tripped over itself. Out of self-preservation, I slapped her hand away. "Get your sapphic, Serpent hands off me." I chilled my voice so she'd get the message, then stomped away.

I tried to ignore the heat on my back as I texted the driver to pull up in front of the school. I was ready go home to get away from Toni's flirtatious hounding. Quite honestly, I wasn't sure what would result in a talk between us, but I wasn't ready to find out.

A/N: I've been planning on writing this for about two weeks. I delayed on it cuz I need to finish my Troy x Nick fic for FTWD. I've been completely scatterbrained about all of my ships. I think I might be the only person that ships Fangs x Archie. Yall have to admit that would be hot. Anyway, I plan on making this longer so please let me know what you think. For the record, I might've been the first person to stan Cheryl doing the Serpent dance for Toni. Not sure why I had to get that out there, but in case it actually happens I want to be able to say I called it cuz I'm a petty bitch.

You can follow my Tumblr: Scaliarunsmylifenowareyouhappy (I'm thinking about changing it to Chonirunsmy...) I started making Choni aesthetic boards about a week or so ago and no one stopped me so they kept coming. As a result, I made an Instagram for them as well: CheriBombshell. I've explained my sexuality in my first Choni aesthetic that was actually Toni Topaz aesthetic and in my Love, Simon review on my tumblr. So if you're curious go search my page for those. :)


	2. Ophelia

WOW, I've never had so many reads in such a quick amount of time. The pressure is on lol. I hope yall like this chapter.

The song for this chapter is Lumineers - Ophelia

CHERYL'S POV:

Trying to fall into a dreamscape of my morbid reality proved impossible. As much as I tried to throttle Toni's words out my head they ran just out of reach when I thought I caught up to them. 'I don't think you're as She-Devil as you want everyone to believe, Cheryl Bombshell.', 'I've had that look on my face before.' 'If you ever want to talk I'm around.'

Talking wasn't something I ever wanted to do with the pink haired Serpentess. What would we have to talk about for starters? I'd ask her about her illegal activities after school. She'd ask me about...I don't know what she'd ask me. There weren't many intriguing qualities about me. The top three things I had going for me was that I was rich, I was head River Vixen, and I was absolutely gorg. I didn't ask to look like a redhead sex kitten, I just did.

Yet none of that was relevant in the grand scheme of how the school year had played out. It was like everyone had someone on their arm. All I had were my Chanel bags. While they were just as eye-catching as a bae they did little to satiate my urges. The urges that had rolled through my head on repeat. Urges like having sex with Josie.

To be clear, I knew that wasn't a possibility but a girl could fantasize. My eyes closed as the cocoa skinned beauty that was my closest friend came to my mind. I slid my hand down my nightie and dipped it into my panties. I should've stopped doing this, I knew that. It would only make things harder to move on from. But I did it because I needed to sleep and nothing lead to a calm, relaxed sleep like an orgasm induced haze.

My bottom lip caught between my teeth. I dipped my fingers between my pussy lips and rubbed my clit. The longer the sensations lasted the more my mind drifted from the one beloved pussy cat to the gang banger biker chick. I thought about the heat between us at school. How she watched me with open interest.

She looked like she knew how to make me scream which was incredibly hot. I imagined our bodies entwined in between my silk sheets. My hands would explore every inch of her soft body. I'd find out where her Serpent tattoo was. She'd no doubt make me cum within minutes of touching me. The thought drove me to my much-needed orgasm.

Sleep came much easier after that. Before I knew it, I had to start the monotonous day all over again. However, I opted for the burgundy velvet shorts with gold buttons down each side and thigh high boots I wore when I sung with Josie and the Pussy Cats. Instead of the yellow shirt I wore for the event, I went for a simple black knit sweater turtleneck. My hair hung in loose curls from my high ponytail. I made sure to paint my lips extra red today. I didn't want to admit that I wanted to catch the attention of snake eyes today, but I was used to living in denial.

I was about to read for a bit in the library when I walked down the hall and heard giggles and groans from the closed double doors.

One of the Butlers gave me a pitying look that they tried to hide. "Do you need to leave a message with your mother?"

What mother?

Instead of answering I marched down the hall and headed for the backyard so I could pierce the sharp, unforgiving arrowhead into a target. Reset after reset allowed me to release the turmoil that tumbled within my walls of confinement.

"Miss Blossom?"

I lowered the bow and arrow to my side. "What?" I snapped.

The driver came into view. "Is school still on the itinerary for today?"

With a huff we made the same old drive to school. How could every day start off with disappointment? Was emancipation too far out of the question?

I got coffee into my system before I talked to anyone. I went straight to my locker, half tempted to turn on my heels and call in sick from this day.

The familiar heat warned me that a certain snake occupied the halls. Toni walked down the hall with Sweet Pea and Fangs beside her, their conversation was loud and carefree.

I felt my body go rigid as she passed. I pretended to keep my attention on primping.

"Goddamn, that's a body." Sweet Pea whispered, but I still heard him.

Fangs chuckled. "Watch out. I believe Toni's got dibs."

My lips pressed together, then I braved a look over my shoulder at her. I had expected her to look back at me as they exited through the door but no such luck. This time, I didn't deny the twinge of sadness that coursed through me when I stared after her. Maybe it was the extra time I spent on my makeup this morning or the small bit of attention I assumed I'd get from her.

I shut my locker and turned into Veronica with a jump. "Jesus, V."

She held two coffees in her hand. "Looks like you already have coffee."

The coffee in my hand was pretty full, but I felt some of my bad day wash away because of a friend's goodwill.

"What's with the friendship gift?" I was curious.

She shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. You've been more resigned on your thrown lately. What's going on at Thistle House?"

Other than my mother was turning into a two cent trollop.

"Nothing out of the ordinary,"

We walked to our first class together. Our high heels clicked against the blue and yellow linoleum.

Her arm hooked through mine.

As someone who grew up with class and distinction I was instantly drawn to Veronica when she arrived. She'd been the only person with a bit of taste in the whole town even though she considered herself a Blue Jasmine upon arrival, something I found a bit amusing.

"We don't talk relationships enough, but you already know about Archie and I." She gave a big smile about her superstar athlete, musician ginger Adonis of a boyfriend. "Let's talk about you. Any new guys on the menu?"

I gave her a look. "We do go to the same school, correct?"

She saw my point. "You could always take a walk on the wild side and hook up with a Serpent." Suggestion heavy in her voice. "The walls are thin, I'm hearing whispers that Sweet Pea is into you."

Literally, that just happened. But that was high school in a nutshell.

"First off, ew. I'd never date a gang member, V. Secondly, Sweet Pea isn't even a real name. He's not my type."

She gave a small laugh. "Like Jughead isn't a real name?"

There was a slight irritation to my grin. "Who did the naming in the Southside?"

"You do have to admit that those jackets are pretty cool, even though you helped get them outlawed during school hours."

Maybe that was why Toni hadn't looked back. Or maybe I'd over analyzed the chemistry I thought had been there.

"So seriously, there's nobody that's interested?" She double checked.

I shook my head. "Not a peep."

We walked into class together and split up to sit in our assigned seats.

My legs crossed under my desk while I mentally prepared for class. I could focus on History and every other class to block out the discontent of my love life.

Class had been less than halfway through when there was a knock on the door that interrupted Mr. Loomis mid sentence.

Everyone turned their attention, no matter what they'd been doing before, to look at the pretty little Serpent that darkened the doorway. All of us had seen them around school, but there had been some of us that hadn't had the pleasure of sharing the same classroom with them.

Mr. Loomis noticed the yellow transfer slip in Toni's hand and gestured her forward. "Please, come in."

Her motorcycle boots scraped against the floor in a fashion that drew more attention to her than was necessary. She really didn't care that she was the center of attention. It seemed like nothing fazed her.

When she picked one of two available seats in the class it seemed like everyone let go of their breath. So maybe it just wasn't me that she had that effect on then.

Mr. Loomis also stared at her.

She sank into her seat, not to hide from our stares but to make herself more comfortable. "If this is all on the midterm I think I can hack it," Her sarcasm not lost on us.

The corner of my mouth turned up, I dropped my gaze to my desk.

Mr. Loomis continued on with his lesson. Soon enough everyone got used to the new Serpent in the room.

Not I. The heat I thought I imagined was back in full force. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at her as discreetly as possible.

As if she felt my gaze on her she cast a look over her shoulder. Or maybe it was out of boredom. She met my eyes for several long seconds, then fuck me, she winked.

I pretended to get offended for anyone that observed. I glanced over at Veronica to see so I could feign innocence but she just smiled at me, which creeped me out so I focused on the lesson.

The bell rung, I didn't think I would want to lag behind as much as I wanted to sashay out of here.

"Don't forget about your papers due this Friday." Mr. Loomis tacked on before anyone left. "See me if you have concerns."

Veronica walked up to Toni.

What the hell was she doing?

Toni regarded her with a warm smile and a laugh about something I couldn't quite hear due to all the blood that rushed to my ears.

I should've headed for the door, but I ended up beside them.

Toni turned her brown eyes on me. "Hey, Cheryl Bombshell."

I refused to blush, but somehow my skin didn't get the memo.

Why'd I have to be so pale? When I blushed it could be seen from space. Or worse. Canada.

"Gang member," I tilted my head at Veronica. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

She held a secret behind her eyes. "I invited Toni to eat with us at Lunch."

Eating? I wanted to make a joke about the cafeteria not serving rats but I couldn't muster up to Bitch to say that.

Toni watched me with a slight grin, she folded her arms across her chest. "You do eat Lunch don't you, Head Cheerleader?" Her tone a bit condescending.

"From the very top of the pyramid," My eyes rolled as I walked away, leaving them nothing to remember me by but my high pony and sweet cherry blossom perfume.

TONI'S POV:

I watched as Cheryl walked away. Hell, did I watch. Those long, creamy legs were always on display. I didn't have any objections. Who told that girl she could go anywhere looking that much like a snack?

"Liking our resident Chanel Oberlin?"

I turned back to Veronica and laughed. "That obvious, huh?"

Her grin took over her face. "I can't even believe this right now. You and Cheryl." She practically jumped up and down while she clapped her hands.

"Woah," I calmed her down. "There isn't anything going on." Not yet at least.

She raised her brow. "So when you eyefucked her from across the room, that didn't mean anything?"

Mr. Loomis looked up at us. "Language, Ms. Lodge."

Kinda forgot he was here even though this was his classroom. He almost resemble FP but he wore slacks, a sweater vest and had a buzzed head, it was uncanny.

"Apologies."

We moved our conversation to the halls.

Her hand went to my arm. "As one of Cheryl's closest and only friends, I'd like to see where this goes."

"Excuse me?" My forehead crinkled.

She realized how she sounded, then rephrased. "As long as I've known Cheryl she hasn't seemed happy, not once. I've only ever seen her tremble when we went face to face." She motioned the classroom. "She trembled back there."

I was a bit confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" I propped my hands on my hips.

She smiled. "Because I think she maybe might like you."

Really?

She backtracked. "I mean, she hasn't said anything but I can see."

The bit of hope she gave me was in a limbo state.

I stopped her to get clarification. "Are you trying to hook us up?"

"No, I'm simply suggesting." She started for her next class. "See you at Lunch."

I blew out a heavy breath. Which way was I going again?

CHERYL'S POV:

I had all of three periods to stress over Lunch. There was temptation to not go but what message would that send? That I was a coward. Well, I wasn't. Just slightly terrified that the biker babe would out me in some way. In the back of my mind, I knew Toni wouldn't do that.

Color me surprised that she skipped out on eating with us to go take pictures. Part of me didn't blame her because it was a beautiful day.

I picked at my very dry salad. This was why people didn't eat healthy, the limp lettuce and few tomatoes did not a salad make.

"I can't get this math problem," Jughead complained.

Betty leaned over his arm and inspected it, then went into detail about to how to solve it.

Kevin was stuck in conversation with Veronica about how she didn't want to wear blue or purple for the dance coming up. "I didn't believe that the store didn't have it any other colors."

He pretended to be interested.

Kevin and I looked at each other and hide our laughter.

"Heard anything from Joaquin lately?"

All the Serpents slithering through the halls was borderline uncomfortable. It wasn't because they were poor or different, we just never saw much delinquency on the Northside. Jughead was as bad as they came.

Kevin looked at me and shook his head like I was in the wrong for asking. "We haven't talked in ages, you know that."

"Well, one of us has to be happy." I insisted.

There couldn't only be pain for people like us. I watched PLL, there had to be some happiness, right?

When we all got up at the end of Lunch Kevin ushered me off to the side so we could walk the long way into school.

"Cheryl, out of curiosity, what did you mean by 'One of us has to be happy'?" He had his hands in his pockets, a light-hearted but concerned air about him.

 _Tell him_ , I thought. He'd understand better than anyone. He'd help me come to better terms with it where I wasn't anxious or fearful about my sexuality. Tell him and it would get better.

Right?

"Let's not pretend that we aren't easily two of the most fabulous people in Riverdale. If we can't be happy then what hope do the others have?" I tried to play it cool.

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

I thought what the hell, just tell him. So I gave myself a distance limit, I'd tell him once we passed the next tree. When it came and passed I chickened out. My heart thumped heavily. So I gave myself more time by putting the next tree as my truth limit, but I couldn't speak when we neared it.

This was so hard, I couldn't believe how hard it was. Actually, I could. That's why it was such a big deal. You had to have faith in people that they wouldn't stop caring about you with this new truth. Quite honestly, I'd been so awful for so long I was lucky to have this group of mostly friends. I never felt completely connected to them and I wondered if it was because I tried to bury who I was. And what was I really afraid of? They all loved Kevin very much. So, just say it.

I put my last truth limit to the stairs leading up to the school. If I couldn't say it by then I wasn't ready.

"Fangs is kind of hot right?" He looked at me for confirmation.

I stared back blankly, then lowered my gaze. "Yeah."

Ten feet to go.

His forehead creased. "Yeah? Who are you, Cheryl Blossom?" He teased.

Five feet.

I was about to color the green grass of Northside High with my salad.

"You look really green,"

Sure enough, when we reached the stairs my hand covered my mouth, I ran to the grass and let out the anxiety.

He put his hand on my back. "Oh my God, do you need to go to the Nurse?"

The back of my hand wiped at my mouth, red lipstick and puke dotted my porcelain skin.

"Cheryl?" He leaned down to make sure I was okay.

My eyes met his. "I'm a lesbian." I said for only him to hear.

His eyes widened at my admission.

I rose. "Please, don't tell anyone." I started for the stairs.

"Cheryl," He grabbed my arm.

"I have to get to class, Kevin."

He wouldn't let my arm go.

I looked back at him with a panicked glaze over me.

He understood. "Let's go for a walk."

I was about to make another protest but he was determined to have the talk at that moment. I had to admit that I was grateful he didn't let me go inside because I'd undoubtedly go to the stalls and break down, completely ruining my makeup.

We didn't stray far, we only walked by to the football field and sat on the bleachers.

"So..." He started nervously. "When did you know?"

That required a lot of thought. My earliest memory was falling for my ex-best friend, but I wasn't ready to divulge that.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I just knew that I wasn't as into boys as I was supposed to be. Or as much as you are." My hands fumbled over each other. I toughed a look at him.

He offered a kind smile. "Thank you for coming out to me. It actually means a lot."

We weren't extremely close but I could tolerate his presence more than most.

"Does this mean you have some lucky lady in mind?"

My lips pressed together. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

He leaned closer. "Is it someone that goes here?" He asked excitedly.

I tried to hide my smile. "Nothing's happened yet,"

A gasp left him. "So she does go here."

I mimed zipping my lips.

He gave me the side eye.

We laughed about it.

His supportiveness left me feeling loved, something I was deprived of.

"Please tell me this will become a thing," He gestured between us. "The two of us hanging out to gay dish."

I laughed with him. "But of course." My light heartedness eventually faded as I stared out at the open field. "I'm not ready to tell the world yet, Kev."

He rubbed a reassuring hand on my back. "That's okay. You take all the time you need."

My head went to his shoulder. "Thanks."

He propped his head against mine. "One more nugget of wisdom," He reached into his pocket. "Take this piece of gum."

I probably still had puke breath. I took it and chuckled.

The rest of the day I attempted to be a bit nicer to people, even people I didn't know. I threw out a compliment here or there, said hello, held the door for a few people. It was a little disheartening to get confused stares when I put in effort but I realized this would take time.

By the final bell, I felt drained. This whole caring person thing was really taxing on a body. The first thing I'd do when I got home would be to take a rose petal and thyme bath, I needed a good soak. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more mysterious men at Thistle House.

I took my time in the school library. The paper due for History was already mostly done, I just needed two more references, and a good edit to print it out. Anyone who's ever gone two school knows that the expected hour tops process naturally took two and half hours longer than expected. I hated school, but it was the only escape from my nightmarish life.

Would college be better?

The second time I went for a book I noticed a flash of pink and brown hair in the stacks. Would my new leaf extend to her?

Before I stopped myself I went around to the next aisle and offered the book I was about to put back. "This might help,"

She looked up at me and tore her earbuds out. "Huh?" She offered a cute grin. Funky pop rock came from the earbuds.

My stomach danced a bit. I held up the book. "Looking for a reference for our History paper due Friday?"

She took the book. "Thanks," She popped one back into her ear and was about to put the other in when I spoke up again.

"I'm almost done with mine. I could look over yours when you finish if you want?"

Her eyebrows shot up at my niceness. "Okay, what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

She propped one hand on her tiny hips. "You're usually always trying to delete me from existence and now you're being nice to me." She didn't sound upset, just confused.

I hesitated. "Do you prefer me to ignore you then?"

"Not particularly, no." She stepped closer.

My body tensed. I was as rigid as an ironing board. "Cool," I flipped around and headed back to my lone table but not before I heard her mutter the same.

Really, I had finished all of my homework so I worked on those damn lyrics that wouldn't come. Perhaps I was taking the time to be in the same room as Toni without really talking to her, which I didn't really understand. I've never had problems coming onto guys before, if I faked it then why couldn't' I fake it until I made it now?

The library would close in an hour and I felt stupid sitting there so I gathered my things. I sent the driver a text to let him know I was ready. What was his name? I never bothered to learn his name.

Twenty minutes went by with no appearance.

A sigh left me. I put my phone to my ear while I sat on the stone steps. "Mommy?"

She answered. "I can't talk right now, Cheryl. What do you want?"

I made a face. "I'm stuck at school. I texted the driver but no one's here."

"I must've forgotten to mention, I'm heading out of town for a few days to take care of business. You won't have the driver to utilize until we get back."

The late afternoon breeze chilled me.

"I'm stuck out here, how am I supposed to get home?"

She chuckled at someone's words in the background. "You're resourceful. Surely you'll figure it out. Aren't kids Ubering everywhere nowadays anyway?"

She left without so much as a formal goodbye, she left me to fend for myself. I was sixteen dammit.

Tears dampened my eyes. "That's not the point."

"It's not a good time, Cheryl." Her voice sounded faraway. "Nana Rose is still home, so she can keep you keep you company." She abruptly hung up.

I stared down at the ended call.

Was this really how things would always be with us?

I sat there for a minute with no plan in mind. My chin rested on my propped up legs. I could text Veronica to have her driver pick me up. Kevin was an option. Josie was tied up with Chuck at Pop's. I debated walking it but not in these shoes. So I downloaded Uber and set up my credit card.

Students shuffled out and walked past me without a care in the world, like their seeing Cheryl Blossom stranded gave them pleasure. I supposed it did.

The door opened for the last time while I picked an Uber that cost nearly thirty dollars. Really, it was nothing but if I wasn't made of money it would be.

"Hey,"

I looked up at the voice.

Toni stood beside me. She looked over my face, then at my phone. "Need a ride?"

Her words weren't cry-inducing but I still found myself tear up anyway. My finger wiped at my eyes. "No, I'm okay."

With a sigh, she sat down beside me. Like right beside me. "Crying usually signifies not okay."

I lifted my face to look at her. "Nothing that's important."

And at the end of the day this wasn't that big of a deal.

"You've smudged your makeup for nothing then?" She reached forward the wipe away the remaining tear. "Doesn't seem like the Cheryl Blossom I know."

"You don't know me, Toni." I didn't hold any ill will in my voice.

She nodded. "Maybe I don't but not for lack of trying."

I noticed the camera around her neck. "You bailed on Lunch." I blurted out.

A laugh passed her face. "Yeah, sorry. Organized events aren't always my thing."

My eyebrows shot off my forehead. "You? What about the Serpents?"

"The Serpents are my family. It's relaxed. I don't have to have to try with them. Everything comes naturally." She took me in. "And I didn't want us getting to know each other to be forced."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling, but a bit of it shined through regardless. "You seem pretty confident with that thing," I touched the top of it. "Must be nice to see through all the bullshit." I reddened at the honesty that I was putting out there.

"Exactly." Her hand grazed my finger as she picked it up, leaving my finger feeling like a match lit fire. "Do you want to take a picture?"

Fear of the unknown caused my delay in answer. "Me?" I dismissed. "I've never used a camera outside of my phone."

She pulled it off her neck. "You might be good at. You'll never know unless you try." She offered it to me.

I shakily held the probably expensive piece of tech. "So just point and shoot, right?" I felt like an idiot for asking.

She positioned my hands correctly. "Hold it like so," Her warm breath tickled my skin. "The point is to capture something that catches your eye and freeze it in that moment forever."

My skin crawled with the dozens of sensations she gave me. I tried to find something that called to me but we were in the middle of nowhere. I saw all of this every day. I lowered the camera and handed it back to her instead of faking it. "Must not be for me."

She looked a bit disappointed but she didn't let it get her down. "Hey, about yesterday...I get that you might not be ready to talk about it. I'm not trying to push you, I just didn't feel like I had anyone around to tell when I was coming to grips with who I was."

I stared at her without words.

"Liking girls, of course." She tacted on in case neither of us knew what was the topic at hand.

I cleared my throat. "Uh,"

"You don't have to be ashamed."

My head shook. "I'm not ashamed, Toni. This is just supposed to be my thing and I can't rush it. Okay?"

She nodded.

I turned my gaze down the street to look for the Uber, the app said he was still a good fifteen minutes away.

A snap and flash caught my attention. My eyes went back to Toni's. "What are you doing?"  
She lowered her camera. "Something caught my eye," She said as if it were the easiest thing to admit.

We locked eyes for a few tension-filled seconds.

My brow raised. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

She cracked a grin. "There's no try about it, I _am_ flirting with you." She moved closer to me. "But you clearly need some time. I told you that I liked a challenge."

I felt some of my ice chip away as I smiled. I stared at her without knowing what to say. I fumbled over my words.

She rose. "Do you want a ride?" She asked again.

I shook my phone. "I got an Uber."

She reached out for it and tapped the screen. "Now you don't." She handed it back with total confidence that I'd accept.

My heart flipped over and over when I stood. "You don't have to,"

She grinned. "Yeah, I know. I want to."

For some reason, I forgot she rode a motorcycle so I backed up at the sight of it.

"No way,"

She jingled her keys. "What, are you chicken?"

I gestured to the death trap. "Of dying horribly and skidding the skin of my body? A little bit." I folded my arms across my chest protectively.

She leaned against her bike. "What's the most exciting thing you've done all month?"

My mind backtracked. When nothing came to mind I sighed.

"Exactly. Why not live a little, Cherry Bomb?"

Her little nickname was cute, I'll give her that. But was it enough to persuade me to get on the back of her Harley?

"Or you could play it safe and Uber home? Your choice."

Well, when she put it like that. There really wasn't much excitement to be had when we weren't ducking murderers, one of them my own father.

I walked to her with an open mind.

She stood, then threw a leg over her bike with a cocky smile.

"If we die on this contraption then I'm totally going to nag you for the rest of eternity," I warned when I slid on behind her.

She reached for my hands, wrapped my arms around her, then kicked the bike to life. "If you want to live then don't let go."

Leave it to her to come onto me by using a life or death situation.

I didn't hide my smile. "I won't."

We zipped off and zoomed down the dull streets of Riverdale my heart raced a mile a minute, but in a good way.

TONI'S POV:

The day had been a mixed bag of emotions when it came to Cheryl. I tried to give her the space she needed, I tried flirting with her, and I tried being there for.

And now she was holding onto me for dear life as I drove her home. I think she was aware she didn't have to hold on so tight but maybe she did because she wanted to. The thought made me smile.

She hooped and hollered in exuberance behind me.

The wind touched every part of us while the trees and wildlife flew by on the back road to her house.

"Having fun, are we?" I teased loudly so she'd hear.

"Yes, actually!" She yelled back.

I debated missing an exit so we could have more time to ourselves but I really didn't want to force this. If it would happen it would happen on her terms.

So I pulled up at Thistle House and cut off the engine.

It took her a bit to be able to let go but when she did I felt instantly cold without her.

She got off and on wobbly legs.

I got off to steady her. "Woah, there." I held her arms.

She looked a bit dizzy but gave me a big, freeing smile still. "That was awesome."

"Right?" I agreed. "The freest I've ever felt was when I'm taking photos and I'm on that bike."

Her eyes stopped rattling around to stare at me. "I can see why."

"If you ever need a ride anywhere let me know."

Yes, it was a prompt.

She caught on. "How would I let you know?"

I held my hand out for her phone.

She brought up her contacts, then gave it to me.

Did I make my name Biker Babe? Yes, I did. Did I take a cute selfie for my contact photo? Would I be me if I didn't?

I saved it, then gave it back to her. "Now you have my info."

She hesitated to give me all of her smile, knowing that this meant the ball was in her court as far as texting went.

"Thanks for the ride." She headed for the door.

I started for my bike.

"Toni?" She called.

I looked back at her. "Yeah?"

She threw her thumb over her shoulder. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" Her spontaneity surprised me.

Yes, I did. Very, very much. But I was having issues with self-control around her and pushing her into something she wasn't ready for was a sure fire way to scare her off from accepting what her love life could be.

"Not tonight." My rejection stung her, that was obvious.

"Oh," She turned away.

I didn't want her thinking I didn't want to spend time with her because for some reason I did. There was just something about her that intrigued me. Her icy, cold exterior was all a front, that much was evident. I was fascinated to peek underneath and I was pretty sure that she'd let me over time.

"Cheryl,"

She paused at the door but didn't turn around.

Would saying this get me in even more in trouble? Probably, but I liked trouble.

"I'd come in but it wouldn't be a good an idea, not with you looking like that anyway."

She turned her head to the side until she faced me again. She wanted me to explain more.

I swallowed to coat my dry mouth. "I'm not very good at keeping my hands to myself," I felt my lips tug into a teasing smile so she wouldn't feel sad. I scratched at my head. "And I kind of want the chance to have you on the back of my bike again, so I'm going to leave before I screw things up."

She stared at me with a lazy grin. "I'm going to go inside now." Her cheeks blushed.

I stared at her knowing she liked that I wasn't afraid of her. "Is that yes about getting on my bike again?"

"Night, Toni." She gave me the sexiest smile that left me speechless as she escaped into her castle.

I stayed there a few seconds with a restrained grin on my lips. Heaven helped the fool who fell in love, right?

A/N: The Canada bit is supposed to be a joke because they shoot in Vancouver lol. No Canadians were harmed in the making of this chapter...or were they? JK. I'd love it if I got some feedback on how yall are liking this or not liking this. What would you like to see happen? I can manuver requests if it fits with my pacing but I can't do everything all at once.


	3. QueerlyAnonymous

Hiya guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter. I've been busy. Anyway, I started this website for queer people questioning their sexuality and or gender or just embracing it. It's called , I'm working on the social media accounts. So far I have the twitter as NaomiQueer. Next I'll work on the Instagram and Tumblr.

So the site is gonna be a platform (I hope) that people that don't really want their doubts or inquiries out there yet because they're not sure about a lot of things to reach out and find someone to talk to via email. It would be up to you if you wanted to reveal your identity or not but the point is that everyone trying to figure out who they are should have a safe platform to do so with asking questions, sharing experiences, giving advice, etc.

I really hope this gains traction so if yall wouldn't mind sharing the link on your socials or doing it by word of mouth :) my email for this project is thegayswonmeover at gmail . com


End file.
